Breakup
by GirlWithPrettierLies
Summary: Tris. Tobias. Breakup. Will they ever get back together?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent by V. Roth**

Tobias(POV)

3 month 5 days and approximately 6 hours ago I made the worst mistake of my life. I let go of the only person who really cared.

 _Flashback:_

 _I_ _take another sip of my beer, it's just me and Zeke today._

 _"_ _Dude you need to stop! That's like your sixth beer! I've told you to stop two times now!" Zeke says angrily._

 _"It's fine! Beer does **not** affect me" I say, but my vision is somewhat blurry and I feel dizzy._

 _"I'm going to the bathroom, don't do anything stupid" He says._

 _After a few minutes have pass I am kind of bored so I go to see what Tris is doing. I stagger out of the bar and through the halls of Dauntless. I finally come to Tris's (A/N: Is it Tris'?) room. I knock on the door. While I wait I lean against the wall. The door opens and I find Tris standing there with a smile on her face._

 _"Hey Tobias! Back early?" She says._

 _"Yes" I say and lean in for a kiss. She kisses me back and I slowly walk into her apartment and kick the door closed with my foot, still kissing her. She pulls back and whispers into my ear,_

 _"Love you Tobias" He voice comes out very unclear, and I can barely hear it. I don't respond, instead, I pull her into another kiss and lay her down on the couch. After a few minutes my hand slowly falls to her waist starts going under her pants. She removes my hand. Why the heck would she do that?_

 _"Tobias, I'm not ready for that yet" She says sternly. But I don't hear anything, mostly because I'm drunk and cannot process anything. So my hand goes back down, trying to go under her pants again._

TRIS(POV)

 _Tobias knows I'm NOT ready for that yet. He's always been so patient I wonder what's gotten into him. He knows I'm afraid. Realization suddenly hits me, maybe he was doing it to get sex out of me._

 _"Tobias! Stop! I'm serious! I. Am. NOT. Ready. For. That. Yet!" She says this time a bit angry. I feel myself harden and I press onto her very quickly, making her gasp. She pushes me off of her and punches me straight in the face. I stumble back._

 _"GET OUT! WE ARE OVER! YOU OBVIOUSLY DID NOT MEAN IT WHEN YOU SAID YOU COULD WAIT" She screams as she pushes me out of her apartment and says her door. I feel my limbs turn to jelly and I pass out._

 _Zeke explained everything to me when I was sober. I just started breaking down. Crying and hiccuping, and then I ran to Tris' room and knocked on her door._

 _"Tris, please open" I cried._

 _"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU CLEARLY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND THAT I WAS NOT READY FOR THAT" She screamed. I stayed by her door crying all night._

Present Day:

I walk to the Chasm and here two voices arguing. And as soon as I see who is arguing I stand in awe. Tris.

"Leave me alone Peter" Tris says, pushing him off her.

"Ohh come on Tris! Four obviously no longer likes you so I'm just trying to help you get over it" Peter says smirking.

"Fuck off Peter" Tris says more than angry now. Peter, obviously angry pins her arms over her head with one hand and starts to grope her with the other. Red floods my vision and I go up to him and yell,

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER OR I WILL THROW YOU IN THE CHASM" His face turns white and he runs off. Tris faces me.

"Thank you" She says.

"Tris, I'm so sorry. I was too drunk" I say ashamed of myself, it made me realize how much like my father I am. I force myself not to cry.

TRIS(POV)

Him just being here mentally breaks me. Every second since I said it was over felt like an eternity without Tobias. _I really_ miss him. I love him, I had seen him at his most vulnerable point and was one of the only people who knew his real name. He was willing to wait for me even though I didn't want _that_ yet, and when I broke it off with him he didn't go and get drunk, he tried to make things right. I _love_ him. I _need_ him. Life without him is unimaginable. W-Will he take me back?

TOBIAS(POV)

"I really miss you" She whispers . It's so quiet that I almost don't here it. I see tears running down her face.

"I miss and love you" I say quietly as well. My own tears starting to slowly drip down my face.

"W-would a h-hug be too much?" She asks her tears coming out quicker than before. I shake my head and pull her into a hug.

"I love you" She whispers.

"I love you too" I say quietly. and she pulls me down a bit and kisses me gently.

"If I asked you to be my girlfriend again what would you say?" I ask.

"Heck yes" She says with a smile, and kisses me passionately.

 **A/N: GOOD? BAD? UGLY? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
